Daddy's Day Off
by Thisxisxmyxname
Summary: R! Kevedd Jim is at Uncle Eddy's and Aunt Nazz's which leaves Daddy at home with papa;) Happy Father's Day


Hi!:) Whelp here is my Father's Day fic, sorry it's been forever if you read my Kevedd- Unlikely Romance fic then you know why:) be sure to check it out if you haven't and my other fics!:) -_-_-_-_-

Sighing Eddward stood up from his bed and rubbed his eyes, arching his back he felt it pop as he yawned. Shuffling downstairs he stopped as he reached the last step, something seemed off. Listening he noticed there wasn't any objects being dropped, no little feet hopping down the stairs or running across the floor. Furrowing his brow he walked into the kitchen, dog tags jingling against his chest, crossing his arms he leaned against the doorway and watched as Kevin hummed and flipped an egg. Grinning to himself he walked up behind the nerd and hugged his waist nipping lightly at his neck, gasping Kevin stuttered as he dropped the spatula. Turning his head he crossed his arms and glared at the swimmer.

"May I help you Eddward?"

"Yes I am curious as to of why Jim is not up yet, it's nearly ten o' clock."

"Jim is over at Nazz and Eddy's house playing with the twins, since after all it is Father's Day."

"Oh is it? I hadn't noticed." Eddward muttered as he layed a kiss on the back of the ginger's neck, huffing Kevin watched as his egg sizzled. Looking down at the spatula that now laid on the ground he frowned.

"Edd I need to get that."

"Then get it." He whispered against the shell of Kevin's ear, shuddering Kevin bit his lip and looked at the egg then down at the spatula. Realizing that was his only way he huffed and bent down at the waist to retrieve his spatula, looking down Edd almost purred at the sight, he really did like his pumpkin. Squeaking when he felt the jock cup his ass Kevin grabbed the handle on the stove and pulled himself up, turning his head slightly he blushed when he felt Edd run his hands over his stomach and up his chest. Turning back to the stove he tried to concentrate on the food but it didn't seem possible with Edd's hands roaming up and down his body, shuddering when his palm grazed a particular area he didn't think he could turn the stove off faster than he did right there. Shoving the pan to the back of the stove he turned around and fisted his hands into Edd's old t-shirt, pulling forward with more force than necessary he smashed his lips against Edd's soft ones. Smirking, Edd grabbed a fistful of Kevin's ginger hair and pulled angling for better access. Pushing the smaller male back against the table, Edd kissed and sucked down the freckled jawline until he reached the juncture where neck met shoulder. Flicking his tongue out he gently licked the spot then bit down, gasping Kevin let out a moan. As embarassing as it is he loved when Eddward did that, gripping the black hair in his hands he arched his back into the swimmer.

"More." He gasped out as Edd delivered another sharp bite to his neck, growling against the now red neck Edd sharply thrusted his clothed pelvis against the nerd's. Groaning the ginger was quick to respong as he tugged on Edd's shirt.

"Off." He demanded, pulling back Edd was quick to obey and got rid of the worthless piece of fabric, reaching out his hand he grabbed a hold of Kevin's shirt and lifted it up and over the man's head. Looking at the freckled chest he growled low in his throat at the pink perky nipples just begging for attention, shuddering at the noise that eminated from his husband Kevin raised his arms above his head breathing deeply, letting out a shocked gasp as Edd's mouth ascended on the pink nub Kevin squirmed underneath him. Licking around the small nub Edd used his other hand to abuse the forgotten nipple, using his other hand he held down Kevin's hips which had bucked underneath him searching for some kind of release. Smirking when he let out a long moan Edd removed his mouth from the pink nub with a small pop! Grasping his sweat pants he yanked them down and threw them somewhere behind him, reahing for Kevin's he realized the ginger was already yanking them off along with his boxers. Not wanting to be the only one still clothed he took his boxers off and threw them behind him, leaning forward he licked a hot trail up the underside of the ginger's shaft. Shuddering Kevin jerked his hips up.

"Edd please please no teasing! Please." He whimpered as Edd lightly sucked on the tip. Humming to himself Edd straightened himself and look down at the blushing whimpering mess of a boyfriend that was his. Grabbing Kevin's hips Edd leaned forward and laid a soft kiss on his lips.

"Lube or no?" Looking around the room then to the living room where the stairs were Kevin bit his lip.

"No, I should be good. Just go slow." Nodding Edd spit onto his hand and rubbed it on his dick before linging himself up and pressing in, wincing at the uncomfortable feeling Kevin gripped Edd's shoulders. When he was all the way in the swimmer waited for him to nodd before pulling out and pressing back in. This went on for a bit, slow tentative thrust until Kevin moaned and pressed back against him begging for more. Pulling out Edd looked down at the other and smiled.

"You might want to hold onto the table." Raising an eyebrow Kevin lifted his arms and grabbed the edge of the table. Gripping the freckled hips tighter Edd pulled out almost all the way and then slammed back in, giving no time to get used to the change of pace he was pulling out and slamming back in while Kevin moaned and groaned under him occasionaly sputtering incoherent words that would've formed sentences in any other situation. Snaking his arm out he gripped Kevin's member, already dripping with pre-cum, using that as a lubricant he jerked him off to the pace of his movements. Grosning Kevin gripped his shoulders tightly and jerked his hips up into Edd's hand causing Edd to go deeper hitting his prostate, gasping out Edd's name he came onto Edd's hand and his own stomach. Groaning at the feeling of the nerd's walls tightening around him he delivered two more sharp thrust before hitting his own orgasm. Slumping on top of him he smiled slowly before whispering.

"Daddy needs more days like this than one."

-_-_-_- HOW WAS THAT I did not plan the sex AT ALL but yay you got it:D The Fourth of July fic will be posted tomorrow:DIIIIIIII ALso I heard that some are confused about the last line. Jim is gone for the day (because it's Father's Day) which is rare and Eddward is just saying he needs more days with Jim out of the house:))) There ya go


End file.
